prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A is for Answers
A is for Answers is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode marks the season four finale and will air on March 18, 2014. Synopsis After years of questions and mystery surrounding the night Alison DiLaurentis disappeared, her four best friends come face to face with Ali and finally learn what really happened to her that September night. Now with their newfound knowledge of Ali’s long-held secrets, can Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer help Alison finally figure out who “A” is? Notes * The majority of this episode will be told from Alison's point of view due to the reason that she recounts numerous flashbacks leading up to her disappearance. * The world's best sister is back, because Toby told her to come back. * There is an "epic scene" for the season of Answers between Mona and Ali and it may be in the Lost Woods Resort. * Nerdy Mona is back. *There is a déjà vu scene, that involves the night Ali disappeared (Note, the link is a video not a picture) *Ian may re-appear in Rosewood, as Ryan and Andrea took a picture together. Source *Spencer and Alison have scenes together. *Ezra, Alison, and CeCe have a scene together. *Alison and Jessica have scenes together (see picture below). *We will find out who pushed Ian from the Bell Tower in this episode. *The Lost Woods Resort will make an appearance. *There will be an "intense" scene in this episode. *CeCe is in this episode *Noel is in this episode Title and Background *Since Season 4 was dubbed as "the Season of Answers" this title definitely fits, since in finale's we get alot of answers and the title itself has "Answers" in it we will expect A LOT of answers this finale that will probably lead in the mystery for Season 5. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Vanessa Ray as Cece Drake * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings * Nolan North as Peter Hastings * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn * Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas * Jim Titus as Barry Maple Trivia * The table-read was on October 21, 2013. * Filming began on October 22, 2013. * The cast pulled two all nighters (October 23/24 and 25) in a row on the backlot. *The PLLs wrapped on November 1, 2013, but there are still some juicy scenes to be shot. *Sasha and Andrea's last day on set was on November 2, 2013. *On January 26, 2014, the real script was leaked but taken down by Warner Bros a couple of days later. *This is the first season finale to not feature Jenna. Melissa and Mona are the only non-liars to appear in all season finales to date. Although, Jenna does appear in a flashback scene. Gallery Behind the Scenes 4x24 script.jpg A_is_for_Answers_-_Leaked_script.png|From Real Leaked Script Nerdy Mona (2).jpg Nerdy Mona (1).jpg|Nerdy Mona's Back Almost_done_with_season_4.jpg Worlds_better_sister_back.jpg Pretty AifA.jpg AifA (1).jpg Andrea and Laura.jpg Ian's back!!.jpg Finale flashback.png|Spencer, Aria, Aria's Shoe, Ali's LEFT Hand with the bracelet, Pigtunia and Candles Andrea, Ashley, and Lesley.jpg Always Beautiful Sasha .jpg This Fool :).jpg Lovely Ladies.jpg Dancing in Rosewood.jpg Hmmm PLL S5 finale.jpg Say hello to the village people .jpg Andrea and Sasha last day on set.jpg Holbrook is back.jpg Finale 28.jpg Finale 27.jpg Finale 26.jpg Finale 25.jpg Finale 24.jpg Finale 22.jpg Finale 21.jpg Finale 20.jpg Finale 19.jpg Finale 18.jpg Finale 17.jpg Finale 16.jpg Finale 15.jpg Finale 14.jpg Finale 13.jpg Finale 12.jpg Finale 11.jpg Finale 10.jpg Finale 9.jpg Finale 8.jpg Finale 7.jpg Finale 6.jpg Finale 5.jpg Finale 4.jpg Finale 3.jpg Finale 2.jpg Finale 1.jpg Ali and ezra.png|Ali the Night she disappeared...with EZRA! Official Photos Looks-like-girls-going-get-serious-trouble.jpg Weve-seen-moment-many-times-before.jpg Ali-has-sit-down-girls.jpg 4x24 scared.jpg Ali-Spencer-Troian-Bellisario-have-heart--heart.jpg List-returning-faces-gets-longer-arrival-Noel-Kahn.jpg Wait-Ezra-Ian-Harding.jpg Hey-look-gang-back-together-again.jpg You-know-who-also-back.jpg Alison-Sasha-Pieterse-back.jpg Alison-getting-buried-who-holding-shovel.jpg noel kahn in A is for Answers 2.jpg noel kahn in A is for Answers.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-01.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-07.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-10.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-11.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-12.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-14.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-15.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-06.jpg Promo & Sneak Peaks Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B Category:Season Finale